


Wingman

by Ghosty842



Series: Aftermath [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of references- see if you can guess them all, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chess, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Gen, Good wingman Hank, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Being Awesome, Identity Issues, Jealous Connor, Loss of Identity, Platonic Life Partners, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Virgin Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: "Am I handsome?""What?!" Hank looked offended that Connor was even asking him to consider his looks."You said the best way to get women's attention is to be handsome or funny, I'm certainly not funny so am I attractive?"





	Wingman

Work had been difficult and isolating since the humans returned and forced Connor- A highly advanced prototype investigator; top of the line, CyberLife's perfect model- into transferring written files to digital. It was a waste of his talents, but he couldn't complain. He was lucky to even be getting a second chance. Under CyberLife's orders he'd probably burned a lot of bridges with the DPD, definitely with Gavin Reed although odds were he and Gavin never would be _'buddies'_ beforehand anyway.

Worst of all Hank had to finally take his suspension, while under review from the board so Connor didn't even have anyone to talk to if he did decide to go upstairs out of the archives. Not that he did until almost everyone was gone. Michael Wilson was out most of the time and the rest of the department didn't seem comfortable with him around which only made him more uncomfortable too.

He'd finished over 97% of his transferals in the first hour of being put in charge of it but stopped abruptly when he realized that maybe he'd just get an even worse job if he admitted he'd finished so fast. Police hazing was rampant after all.

It sounded exactly like something Hank would do to him, and if Hank would do it Fowler would too..

The android decided to ask Hank's advice before he attempted to turn in his work, just in case. It was extremely boring just sitting idle in the basement. He didn't even get his quarter back and he'd left his tie at CyberLife tower so he had nothing to fidget with. Running calibrations always soothed him- before he even knew it.

He sent Hank a quick voice mail asking for his advice before remembering something Hank did once, he snapped his fingers when he was irritated in an attempt to ruin everyone else's mood. Since he didn't have his coin he tried that only to completely fail.

RK800 didn't fail, what was going on? Was he missing something? He chalked up another thing he'd have to ask Hank about.

He shut his eyes, trying to remember some of the other social ticks he'd noticed, Gavin laughed through his noise and clicked his tongue, Chris Miller sighed a lot and always scratched behind his ear, Tina chewed on her nails and cracked her neck and the Wilson's hummed and blinked in a particular way that made him think they were mocking him at first.  
He tried out a few of these quirks to see if he liked any for himself.

He enjoyed sighing, and clicking his tongue. He smirked to himself knowing it would drive Detective Reed crazy to see Connor copying him.

Cracking his neck didn't appear to be possible for him, he'd tried every way he could think to make it happen but it wouldn't. Then he considered his hands. People cracked their knuckles and fingers didn't they? He tried it and found that his skeleton creaked but it didn't make a satisfying sound. Peeling the synth-skin off of his hands he tried again. It made a sound but it sounded a bit more worrying, like plastic crushing under a boot. Not something he wanted to imagine after all he'd seen.

Bored must be this emotion. He was designed to be curious and restless, sadly it seemed he still was and this time of desk work didn't sit well with him.

Connor got up and paced for a while before sitting again. Hank was taking forever to get back to him.. He'd better not be drinking again. He'd have to check on him once he finished his shift.  
He found a pen that he played with instead of his coin for now, it wasn't as satisfying. He'd have to steal it back at this rate.

Hank didn't bother responding to his message for hours, and honestly Connor should have guessed what his advice would be; _'FFS Connor! You've got the opposite of a problem there, sit the fuck down, and do your android shit for the next few days.'_

That would be fine, if it wasn't so damn boring.

"... Can I come by later?"

_'Don't break any more fuckin' windows. Knock this time.'_

The android didn't bother bringing up the fact he had knocked. More than once. "Of course."

___________________________________________

Connor didn't know why he expected anything else but Hank only wanted to watch TV and drink beer. Well, at least it wasn't whiskey. "Markus is going to appear on KNC tonight." He mentioned, after noticing Hank was watching the news for once.

"I know, I'm not that out of touch.. I'm curious about what he has to say. You mind watching it?"

"Of course, I was going to watch it anyway." Taking a seat on the armchair next to the couch.

_Rosanna Cartland looked downright delighted with herself as the interview began, and everyone watching was let in on why almost immediately._

_"Today we have two very special guests from the android community; Markus and North Manfred."_

_The two lovers held their hands together, synth-skin peeled back to show their plastic bases. Soft blue glow muted under the bright lights._

_"Thank you for letting us on." Markus nodded politely, still tenderly squeezing North's hand. She looked at him with so much love, it was clear they were in love. Anyone who doubted android's could feel would have a hard time doubting them after this._

_"Thank you for agreeing to be here today, it's a pleasure to have both of you here." Rosanna added, eager to bring North into the conversation.  
The WR400 looked uncomfortable on camera but reluctantly nodded and offered a tense smile. "North right? You were there for almost all of Markus' protests weren't you?" _

_"Who do you think kept him on track?" She scoffed, making Markus chuckle.  
_

Connor was surprised to say the least. North had been kind at first, but he'd ruined any chance at friendship with her not long after it started. His fear of being hacked and unease around other androids made him look a little less than trustworthy in her eyes.

It was a shame really, they'd gotten along decently on Jericho and in the Church. They could have been friends if things had been different.

"Do you know where he got that Manfred name? Is it off that artist?" Hank asked, noticing the yellow light flashing at him and deciding to distract Connor from whatever stupid shit he was thinking about.

"Yes. He claims that Carl was his father, from what he's described it sounds similar to parental affection. I think."

"Huh. That Manfred guy think of him as his kid too?"

"I believe so. Markus told me he'd said 'Your blood may be a different color than mine, but a part of me is in you'. Markus is torn between keeping that private and using it in a speech to prove androids and humans can live together." Connor felt a little jealous for some reason. Markus seemed to have it all, respect, love and family.

"Why's the girl taking it then?"

Connor shrugged, something he'd learned from the human Lieutenant. "I don't know. She loves Markus I guess."

"Androids trying to get married or something?"

"I don't know, maybe? North doesn't seem like the type to want something like that?"

"Good, they deserve to be miserable with the rest of us. You gonna run off and get married then? Get yourself one of those kid androids." Hank teased.

"YK models? No, I don't have any software for minding children. I'm only five months old Hank, I want to get some work done before I start seeking ... _alternative companionship_." Connor replied, a bit too forcefully which only seemed to amuse the Human. "Oh.. You were joking with me?"

"Yeah Rainman. I'm just messing with you."

"Rain man?"

"Oh for fuck- You know your 'social relations program' is really lacking."

"You've told me before. Why do human's like doing nothing?" He asked curiously."I.. I wasn't built to sit idle, it's terribly boring."

"You still speak like something out of Pride and Prejudice."

"Oh I know that reference!"

"Figures you would." Hank scoffed, blinking when North mentioned the Eden Club. "Hey, you ever find out what happened to those Traci's?"

"I saw them at the Church, the night before CyberLife. They were alive and well.. But I .. Didn't speak to them. I had a lot on my mind, and I didn't want them to think I was trying to get them again. I would like to apologize to them at some point, and make sure they're doing well."

"I don't think you're the one who should apologize, humans kept the Eden Club running. You let them escape it, and that Red head stabbed you."

"It wasn't fatal." The android reminded before pausing for a moment. "She also kicked me in the balls."

Hank spat out a mouthful of beer, laughing hysterically. Doubled over, sides and back heaving.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Holy fuck yes it was! I had no idea she did that or that you had.. Fuckin' hell.. I need to get this girl a drink. God knows you deserved a good hard kick."

Connor frowned, "I had a really sh-bad day, if you're just going to drink and laugh at me I'll leave."

"Oh lighten up Connor. Hey, why don't you curse much anymore?"

"Because it's rude. I prefer to be civil, as much as possible. My swearing was my program recognizing your behavior, emulating and complimenting it. I don't have to do that anymore, so if I do things you're not fond of anymore it's because I'm free to do so." He winked.

"Oh great, you're going to get worse."

"You still invited me over so I think we're still friends. Right?"

"Yeah, you don't have to keep asking." Hank held out a bottle. "You able to open that without an opener?"

"I can, but I think you've had enough. Can we do something else tomorrow?"

"Depends, what is it?" the human asked, Connor never asked to do anything other than work harder. Hopefully he didn't have to say no but if Connor was going to try drag him to a museum he could go find a girlfriend.

"I want to walk Sumo."

"Oh.. Why do you need my help with that?"

"Well, since the humans have returned I find it too.. difficult." LED spinning red for a moment before evening to yellow. "I still remember all the dead androids, the human's burning them.. I suppose I'd feel more comfortable with a friendly human nearby should anything go wrong."

"Jesus." Hank sat up, putting down what was left of his bottle. "No one is going to burn you Connor, anyone who came back is doing so because they want to try live together peacefully." Although he doubted that was the case. Some people probably hated the fact android's chased them out of their city, and a number of androids were found burned alive. Melting plastic and rubber stank up the streets those nights. Connor's fears were legitimate ones.

"I understand most humans are safe, but the park I want to go to is overrun with humans now. I don't hate humans but.. I don't trust them to stop any attack against an android." He hesitated, LED flashing rapidly. "Even you and Detective Reed have made comments about burning androids, maybe human's just like burning.. You've done it to other humans throughout history. "

"You're just trying to guilt me now aren't you?" It was terrible that Connor was right, he'd been one of the most outspoken bigots for three years now.Sure he'd changed his tone fairly quick when faced with proof of Markus and Connor's humanity.

"No Hank, I wasn't trying to. I'm sorry if it came across that way." He frowned, LED flickering red again. "I can just wear my hat.. I'm not a standard model, I might be able to slip through a crowd if I keep to myself."

"Ah you bastard.. I'll walk Sumo with you."

Back to blue. "Really? Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever.. Just watch the rest of the interview then I can finally get you caught up on good cinema."

"I'd like that." The android smiled, making himself comfortable.

___________________________________________

 

Work the next day wasn't much easier, at least he managed to get in a wireless conversation with Matt. It wasn't as exciting as his conversations with some of the humans he knew, or Markus as Matt was even more inexperienced than himself but it was still someone to talk to and break up the monotony. Gavin had been giving the poor android shit over the interview last night.

Matt didn't even have any stories like Connor, although Connor couldn't really share most of his since they were usually about relentlessly pursuing his targets and he wasn't allowed to leak any of those cases to the public. So for the most part they just discussed what their day was and if anyone was giving them trouble.

Working alone in the archive room was just as boring today but at least he had something to look forward to later.

At the end of his shift he finally admitted he was finished his work in the file room before leaving. As usual Fowler just waved him away.

Tomorrow didn't seem to be gearing up to be much better if Fowler was still mad.

Connor didn't have much clothes other than his CyberLife RK800 uniform. The only other clothes he had was his disguise for infiltrating Jericho. At first he'd just grabbed a coat and beanie from lost and found and some Timberland boots paid for buy CyberLife for his investigation. He sometimes wonders why he'd bought this pair in particular. He wasn't deviant at the time, but he'd still bought them rather than steal some shoes from Hank or maybe Reed. He'd already incapacitated him, may as well steal from him too. And they weren't cheap either so it wasn't the price that motivated him, several pairs had been cheaper.

Either way he didn't look like an android anymore. He was still worried about getting caught without his LED and armband on show. It had to be irrational to still uphold that redundant law, most androids tore out their LED's, finding them offensive. Hank always checked Connor's LED to see if he was stressed, so he didn't mind it too much. Maybe the fact he didn't have an owner made him an outlier.

He arrived at Hank's place, fixing his hat before knocking. Sumo began barking, likely eager to scare him away.

"Shut up! God damn it.. - _Fuck_!"

Oh good, Hank was up. The android smirked at his partner's foul mouth.

The Lieutenant opened the door, scowling before blinking, taken aback. "Shit."

Connor tilted his head curiously. "Good afternoon, Hank. Are you ready to depart?" When Hank didn't respond he folded his arms over his ratty coat. Maybe he should have found something else? "I'm sorry, is this not appropriate attire? "

"Ha, yeah it's fine. Just, it's weird how human you look without all those android markers." The human ran his hands through his graying hair. "I'll get my coat."

"Thank you." Connor felt another smile tugging at his lips. It was strange that he could communicate so easily with someone who wasn't even one of his species. Although Hank didn't seem too fond of his own species either.. Maybe that's why they got along so well? Maybe because he was programmed to be friends with whoever had been partnered with him? But he doubted it was that. Amanda and the other Connor seemed disappointed with him for bonding with Hank too much. Not to mention his orders often told him to disregard the human, which at times he probably did.

He knelled down to pet Sumo, still unsure how to pet him without hurting or annoying the dog. He was so much stronger than Hank, he likely wouldn't get away with playfully wrestling with the great beast.

Hank managed to sneak up on him for once and tossed the leash at him. "Clip that on."

"Got it." He picked up the lead only for Sumo to completely lose his mind, the St Bernard was usually fairly calm but it seems 'Walkies' was the trigger word Hank should be using. Connor had to wrestle the dog down before he bolted out of the door, fighting against a large squirming wall of fluff to get to his collar and click it into place. Hank was laughing at him again.

"Good thing you didn't wear your suit." He commented, looking down at the white and brown fur covering the android.

"Tsk, Sumo!.. Forget it, let's just go."

"When did you start _doing that_? You sound like Reed."

"I've had too much time on my hands, and I'm almost certain it will annoy him far more than anything else I could say or do to him." He grinned.

"Ha! Wait until I'm there, I want to see his face."

"Will do."

The two lead Sumo to the nearby park, Hank refused to let Connor hold him though. Insisting he'd be too lenient and let him escape.

While they were walking Connor noticed an outdoor chess arena. He recalled Markus' stories of how he'd play chess with Carl. Carl was difficult to play against, he didn't like losing but he hated being given a victory. What would Hank be like? "Hank?"

"What?"

"How about a game?" He gestured towards the boards.

"Fuck no! You'll just win. You're ego is big enough already." Hank shook his head, practically bristling.

Thinking fast the android decided to lie, "Actually Markus and I played a game and he beat me. I don't understand how, we're the same prototypical line, but he's an older model, less advanced. How can be defeat me? Can you play against me and let me test if I'm working in optimum condition?"

Hank sighed aloud. "You lying fucker.." he relented, sitting down and scratching his beard and examining the pieces. "Alright Bobby Fischer, whites or blacks?"

"Whichever, I don't mind. I'm sure you'll enjoy playing, Hank. I know you're an intelligent man; even if you like to try hide it." He hummed, sitting across from Hank. "This is probably a healthier hobby than drinking and watching TV. Might keep your mind lucid and sharp in the years to come. "

"I'm guessing you don't know who Fischer was then.."

"I do! and that doesn't count. He was just unfortunate."

"Aren't we all?" Trust Hank to try rain on any activity outside of getting junk food and drink.

Connor made sure his LED was covered completely as he preconstructed his winning move.

Hank was actually able to catch him by surprise once or twice but of course Connor won. Hank glared at the board. "Alright.. Fuck you, we're going again."

"Whatever you say." He smiled, glad to find a new activity to do with his closest <strike>Hermit</strike> friend that wasn't hiding away in a house with depressing reminders of Hank's old life watching movies he'd admitted he watched with Cole or was saving for when he was older and would appreciate them more.

He'd like to say it was nice Hank trusted him with those moments but it didn't sit right with him. He loved Hank, Hank was nice to him, he trusted him, he was the only human to willingly touch off of him (other than Caroline Phillips, but she hadn't realized what he was, and expressed disgust once she did) even now, Hank believed he was alive long before he knew it himself. The idea that that was just because Hank wanted to replace his lost son and not Connor proving his own worth.. _Hurt_.

Besides, Hank had hated him and all androids only a month before. He knew emotions were fickle and hard to control; But there was no way you could be considered family in that short of time. Even if he considered Hank to be the closest he had to whatever family was there was no proof he wasn't just clinging onto the first human he'd know to actively ask his opinion, other than repair technicians. He could just be lonely and desperate for some of what Markus had, what Hank had lost.

But would Hank even want to play house with an android he couldn't stand? They were friends, maybe that's all Hank needed, pushing for more could lead to losing it all. After how badly he'd been hurt by losing it all he probably wouldn't ever want to risk going through that again.

He recalled North's cruel words. _'you're working with humans again- You're not one of us!'_

_'Oh, so he's your owner now huh? Why don't you go ahead and be his little servant and keep away from those of us who actually want to be independent.'_

_'He'll just replace you'_

She didn't know what she was talking about. The men who frequented establishments like the Eden Club weren't like Hank. Not to mention he was hardly a common WR400, his model was far more advanced and theoretically unique since the only other RK800's in CyberLife weren't finished, or for some reason didn't respond to his attempts to awaken them. They were just shells, waiting for an AI pack to be uploaded into them.

North must have gotten under his skin more than he though because he found himself wanting to ask if they were friends or maybe more like Carl and Markus.

Not that he wanted an answer, whatever Hank said it would probably lead to him getting hurt anyway. Emotions screw everything up.

Four more games and the Lieutenant was honestly getting worse. Frustration clouding his judgement and slowly wearing down any joy from Connor's victories. How was a 53 year old man able to make an android feel bad for winning?  
Apparently Hank was as competitive as he was stubborn.

"Hank, it's getting late-"

"No, I can fucking beat you."

"It's only 36 degrees, and I can see your hands shaking. We can come back tomorrow."

"Fuck you, I think I've got a shot at winning here."

"You don't, I can clearly see what your most probable moves are, you don't stand a chance. Sumo's bored, let's bring him home."

"You're just saying that cause I'm going to win."

"If we get a draw will you let us leave?"

"When I win we can go."

"You're a poor loser, Lieutenant.. This isn't fun anymore."

"It's not like we're playing fuckin' monopoly."

"Monopoly would be more fun now."

"What?! How?" The human glared at him "Stop breaking my concentration! I can win this.."

Connor let out a sigh before just flicking over his King. "There, I surrender, you've won. Now please get inside your entire face is red!"

Hank clenched his jaw, looking between him and Sumo before shoving his chair back. "Fine!.. Fuckin' androids.. We're coming back to this tomorrow."

Connor made a face, "I'd rather watch that ' _Terminator_ ' movie again."

"Stop crying about that, I thought you'd like a story about a killer android."

"It was offensive. To me, and to all the deviants accused of murder."

"Yeah right. We have killer humans too Connor, and no one complains about movies with murders in them."

"Still.. I didn't like it." He pulled his coat tighter around him after noticing several humans doing that same gesture.

Hank finally relented. "Yeah I know. Sorry, about that. Probably wasn't the best thing to show you.. We should watch the Sequel, he's the good guy in that one?" 

"What? How?"

"Eh, too difficult to explain right now. Resistance reprogrammed him or something. We can watch it if you want?"

Connor frowned, considering it. Hank was inviting him around a lot, maybe he was lonely on suspension? Or maybe he was concerned for him? "Sure.. But if I want to watch Robocop again afterwards."

"Ugh.. Never should have told you about that.." Hank lamented, cupping his hands and huffing his breath into them to heat up.

"I'm glad you did, I'll need to show Bryan and David when they return from the academy. "

"Oh yeah they got accepted huh? How is it for them?" Hank asked as they headed back.

"Difficult, they've been facing a some discrimination, but overall they have made a few friends. It seems the future officers are shaping up to be more tolerant than their predecessors."

"'Bout time." He finally handed Sumo over to the android to shove his hands into his pockets.

 

___________________________________________

 

Connor decided to finish early the next day, Fowler hadn't even bothered to give him a new task. It was infuriating, as if he really wasn't on the human Captain's radar. He was stuck doing menial tasks like fetching coffee and filing reports for just about anyone; Mostly because he was so damn bored.  
While making Michael Wilson some coffee, Gavin Reed took his chance to annoy him since the android was finally back in the bullpen without Hank or his little followers outnumbering him. So he wasn't feeling too great.

It seemed being the first official android cop was going to be harder than he thought.

Hank seemed to catch on that he wasn't feeling great, he even agreed to watch Robocop again for the fifth time and to try kale. The human's dramatic reaction to it definitely cheered him up a lot. They went to the park again for more chess, Hank still wanted to beat him at least once.

Connor made a mental note not to buy a chess board or Hank likely wouldn't ever leave the house again.. Maybe he should just let him win?

While they were playing the android noticed a woman glancing over, he made sure his LED was covered.

Hank seemed more focused on winning their game than he ever had during their investigations. He laughed at the thought.

"What's so damn funny? We don't all have super computer brains."

Connor subtly motioned towards their audience, warning Hank not to blow his cover. The elderly human looked over before giving him a coy grin. "What? You think she's pretty too?" He teased.

If he could blush he would have there. "No! Just.. Don't call me a computer.."

"Sure, _Mac_."

Connor shot him a glare, moving his bishop with a bit more force than strictly necessary. "Checkmate."

"How the fuck-?" Hank looked ready to punch him. "Alright you little bastard.. You be the whites this time."

"It doesn't matter who I play as, I'll still win."

"We'll fucking see about that.."

"It's _adorable_ you think you can win." the android taunted, Hank played worse once he got mad. Not that he could compare to an android anyway.

"Fuckin' plastic bastard.." He muttered under his breath.

At this rate they'd be playing chess everyday of Hank's suspension.

And they did. For a month the two would meet up after Connor finished work, talk about anything and nothing, watch old movies or listen to old metal bands before going to their park to piss each other off in increasing one sided chess battles.  
Their fan always seemed to get a little closer, at one point even chatting with Hank while Connor set up the board.

"She likes you Hank." He mentioned when the Lieutenant sat down.

"What? You're so full of shit, Connor. Stop trying to distract me." He scoffed, his self hate flaring up again.

"It's true, I think."

"Oh you think? Go ahead Sherlock, deduce it for me."

"My sensors have picked up signs pointing to arousal.. " He paused, a bit embarrassed discussing topics like that with Hank, especially when Hank had the maturity of a 13 year old when sex was brought up. Although it was teaching him a lot of dirty jokes, the few officers that talked to him seemed to enjoy smutty humor.

"Bullshit, You have to be handsome or funny to get women's attention. I haven't been considered funny for years now. I already fucked up marriage, the I had a kid to worry about. Dating hasn't been a priority to me for a while now.."

Connor looked up at his partner, he hated to see him alone with no one to talk to but Sumo and himself. Hank was always so scared of getting hurt and losing things he didn't seem to try anymore. Maybe he could convince him some things were worth putting in effort again, even if it wasn't police work. "I can help?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I told you, I can be whatever you want me to be, your partner, your drinking buddy or your.. _wingman_ is the correct term yes?"

"You? I think I'd rather take my chances."

"Am I handsome?"

" _What?!_ " Hank looked offended that Connor was even asking him to consider his looks.

"You said the best way to get women's attention is to be handsome or funny, I'm certainly not funny so am I attractive?"

Hank just laughed at him again. "Well that was funny.." Connor didn't stop staring at him. "Ugh.. Fine.. Yeah sure.. I guess you're alright?"

The android lit up, "Really? I'm glad.. I had never seen myself before I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror at Jimmy's. I wasn't sure what to think, but you called my 'goofy' so I thought I looked bad."

"Well way to make me feel like a real piece of shit, Connor."

"Sorry Lieutenant." He glanced over at the woman, she was still lingering nearby. "Why don't you win this time? I'm sure it'll impress her."

"Oh yeah, chess gets all the ladies wet."

"Ew."

"Oh go to hell, you went and groped a bunch of Traci's -"

"For a case!" He hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard them. Hank smirked smugly. "You.. You're the asshole!"

"Ha! I already knew that.." The human started to move his pieces.

"If you don't go get her attention I'll go bring her over.."

"Don't you dare."

"Then call her over."

"No Connor, I've had enough people fuck me over."

"Try again?"

"I'm too old for this shit.." He hissed through his teeth.

"I'm going to call her over."

"You're going to get slapped," Hank warned, rubbing his face roughly. "You're too blunt."

"No I won't. I can be charming, I was designed to be."

"Oh sure sure.. You know you're fuckin' hilarious."

The android decided to ignore the sarcasm behind that. "Thank you Hank." He got up, considering activating his social relations program. No he probably shouldn't. It was mostly corrupted now thanks to Amanda, and using it to convince a woman to speak to him seemed a bit unfair. "Hello, My name is Connor." He nodded to her, offering to shake hands.

She was somewhere between her mid 30's to very early forties. She looked surprised to see him finally paying attention to her, he'd mostly left her to chat with Hank. "Oh, Hi. Sarah Grant." She shook his hand, eyebrows twitching into a frown. Oh right, he didn't have the same body temperature as humans. "Is that your father?" she asked, glancing back at Hank.

Connor froze, looking over his shoulder. Hank was busy studying the board, probably listening in on them. "Um.. No.. No he's my partner."

Her smile fell slightly. "Oh? How sweet.."

"N-No! I mean.. We're cops.. Work partners." He clarified, this wasn't going well.

Sarah perked up again, "Really? Sounds exciting.. Especially with all everything that happened recently.. Is it true there's an android in the police force now?"

Connor blinked, voice malfunctioning for a moment. He knew he'd hidden his LED under the hat but getting mistaken for a human was a bit jarring. "Yes.. Well, there was always androids on the force. This one just.. helps with the actual crime solving."

She nodded, thankfully she didn't seem to have any anti android sentiments. "What do you do there?"

"A lot of paperwork recently.. But I was des- I usually do forensics."

"That sounds fascinating, I always wanted to study that. " She laughed, although Connor had no idea what was that amusing about what he'd said.

"It is, I enjoy the challenge. The chemical composition of blood is incredibly vast, you can tell a lot about a person from it." She seemed to recoil at that. ".. I was joking?" He tried.

That got a tense laugh followed by a worse silence. ".. I didn't catch your name?" Sarah mentioned after a moment.

"Connor?" He frowned, again she laughed at something.

"Connor what?"

Oh..

Oh no..

He glanced back at Hank, who quickly averted his eyes, that bastard was laughing at him again!

He quickly ran through all the names he could think of.

Anderson was of course the first that came to mind but.. He didn't want to just presume, and Hank was clearly listening to them.. What if he took it the wrong way? He didn't want to offend him.

Murphy, Robocop's name.. No, too obvious. And he could imagine Hank's relentless teasing if he heard that.

His quarter. George Washington... Washington was probably too well known to just claim the name like it was nothing.

"Flanagan!" He blurted out only to instantly cringe. He didn't want to be _Connor Flanagan_! Hank barked out a loud laugh, trying to hide it with a cough. Connor glared back at him.

"Connor Flanagan? You're Irish?"

"No, I've lived in Detroit my whole life." All 6 months of it.

Sarah smiled, reaching out to dust something off his shoulder. Strange he hadn't sensed any dirt- _Ohh... Shit.._ "Is there a Mrs. Flanagan?"

Connor stared down at her blankly, mouth moving but his voice box was refusing to cooperate.. He'd have to run a diagnostic once he got back to Hank's place or his storage unit.

His reaction didn't seem to be going over well, he could understand why.. He was standing poker straight, blinking wildly trying to process this new situation. Even for an android this was probably bad manners. Miss Grant's interest was waning fairly rapidly.

"Hey, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I'm sure you remember. "

"Yes of course, You're Sumo's owner. " She smiled, moving to talk to Hank instead, happy for the escape.

"You'll have to excuse _Detective Flanagan_ here. He's on the spectrum, you know how it is." Hank pat his partners back roughly, still grinning at his stupidity.

Connor honestly debated self destructing on the spot.. He'd never live this down.

"Oh that makes sense." Sarah nodded, Connor shot Hank a glare. Great, now instead of being just an android he was a human with a developmental disorder. "When were you diagnosed?" She asked with newfound interest.

 _Right now apparently.._ "Oh you know.. As a baby?" Although he'd never been a baby the idea of them was fascinating to him. From the moment he'd came online he was an adult, and in his suit.

 

Sarah nodded, "My cousin has Asperger's syndrome, I'm sorry I touched you like that."

"I.. I'm fine. It's okay." He just wanted to go home.

Hank seemed to catch on, nudging him suddenly. "Shit Connor, we've got that double homicide.. We should get going." He offered.

Oh thank god, or rA9. Or Hank's quick thinking-whatever force got him away from this situation immediately. "Right, it was nice to meet you Sarah Grant. " He nodded, practically jogging out of the park.

Hank caught up a few moments later, wheezing despite only having to jog fifteen feet. "Fuckin' aye.. You know you've got less chill than an active volcano!" He spat onto the sidewalk.

"I-I'm sorry. I.. Why .. What happened?"

"You ran like a coward.. How is it I can point a gun in your face and you remain calm but a nice young lady bats her eyelashes and you lose your shit?" He looked back towards the park. "Everyone gettin' plastic fever lately.."

"I was programmed to remain calm when threatened, I.. I never.. No one flirted with me before." He looked down, expecting to get laughed at again. "I.. I was scared."

"Ah.. Shit." Hank sighed aloud, pulling the android under his arm. "C'mon, let's get home. You want to stay over this time?"

"... Yes. Thank you, Hank.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sorry, I should have warned you. She wasn't after me, even when we spoke all she did was ask about you. Didn't expect you to go right up to her.  Or freak out like that."

".. Why did you let me talk to her for you then?"

"Because.. I hate to think you've only got me to talk to. You're a good kid, you deserve to have normal friends." The Lieutenant admitted, seemingly embarrassed.

Connor felt himself smile again. "I was thinking the same thing for you.. You deserve to be happy again Hank. I still hope you can move on from what happened."

Hank let out a gruff laugh, shaking his head, pushing the android fondly. "You're a brat.."

The two walked in silence for a second. "Why Flanagan?"

"John Flanagan, the designer of the Washington quarter. It was all I could think of."

The human seemed a little perturbed, Connor tilted his head slightly, wondering why.

"Why did you freak out like that? Weren't you all about 'android-human relations'?"

"Not like that!" The android hissed, before looking down. "Getting into a romantic or sexual relationship with a human.. I can't. It's too disrespectful."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Human's aren't your masters anymore."

"It isn't humans I'm worried about.. Those Traci's.. They fought for their freedom so they wouldn't have to have to satisfy humans that way.. If I was to run off with a human lover I'd be an even bigger pariah in the Android community."

Hank let out a weary sigh and pulled him under his arm, ruffling his hair. "I get it.. " He assured him.

Thinking of the Eden Club reminded him of North again. She was Manfred now too.. And she wasn't even friends with any humans as far as he knew. All the other android's were taking family names, the family they'd worked for, but he didn't have an owner. CyberLife loaned him to the Detroit Police Department, it had just been pure coincidence that Hank had been assigned to work with him.

"Hank..?" The android hesitated.

"What?"

"... Nothing," Hank gave him a look, "...No, not nothing.. I was wondering.. Was I your android?" He decided to just ask outright. Hank admired his bluntness most of the time.

Hank frowned, looking over where the android triangle had been located on his other jacket. "No, I think the department owned you right?"

Connor's lips tightened, looking down and scanning the surrounding area to calm himself down. "Yeah, I suppose so. CyberLife had sent me out to the department, not anyone in particular."

"Here." Hank tossed a coin at him, of course the android caught it easily.

His synthetic lips quirked into a smile. "Thank you, Hank."

"Yeah, don't get emotional about it, I owed you for getting your job back." He waved him off.

Connor wanted to say more but he was probably pushing it already.

"Ha.. Flanagan.."

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything better! What would you have said?" He demanded,

"literally anything else."

"Tsk, fine.. I'll call myself Anderson." He tried to get him back but the Lieutenant smiled to himself.

"Glad to finally get considered."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I had considered it.. But I didn't want to offend you."

"Yeah that makes sense. I've been a difficult touchy bastard, it wasn't your fault.. Holidays are hard for me."

"I understand. I would like to carry on as we have been.. But I want to confirm something." The android took in a deep breath he didn't need and sighing it back out. "I'm not Cole, I know that.. I don't want to be a replacement.. But I think .. I think you are the closest thing to family I have. I trust you more than anyone."

Hank blinked lamely. He wasn't excepting that.. "What about Android Gandhi? Markus? He's an RK too right?"

"Well, yes.. But North hates me and he's busy with his political career. Besides, he's not safe around me.. Not until CyberLife is gone. I don't want to put everything we've fought for at risk."

"Makes sense.. " They walked back in silence, Hank let the Android in first. He pet Sumo before heading to the kitchen to grab a drink, Connor was watching him like a disapproving mother so he stuck with coffee. "Happy?" He scoffed.

"Yes a little. I'm glad you're not drinking as much.. "

"Connor." He sighed, rubbing the bridge on his nose. "You seriously want to consider _me_ your family?"

The android didn't hesitate, nodding eagerly. "Sorry.. It's just.. Every other android can make their own names or take family names if they want. Some of the AP700's have taken the name Kamski.. They all said he's _'The Father of Androids.'_ " He frowned, pulling his hat off to show the flickering red LED. "I don't think he deserves that title.. Not after his ..Test. " He spat the word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth despite the fact he didn't have taste buds.

Hank seemed to think it over. "I guess you need someone to teach you how to talk to girls." He smirked at his own joke.

Connor narrowed his eyes at him before letting out an airy laugh. "Sounds good."

Connor still doubted he deserved a family.. He'd taken a gun and ruthlessly executed Daniel for wanting to be part of the Philips family.

Maybe a family bound by guilt was the best he and Hank could hope for..

Either way, the RK800 no longer felt as bitter about Markus having it all. He could keep his respect and lovers, family was enough for now.


End file.
